1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking oven liners. More particularly, the present invention relates to disposable cooking oven liners which enhance the cooking of food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for a disposable oven liner have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,309, titled, Oven Attachment for a Camping Lantern, invented by Rockford M. Miller, Sr and Timoth S. Mannen, an oven attachment is provided for a camping lantern, in which the oven attachment is configured to be attached to the lantern so as to form an integral component of the lantern. In particular, the oven attachment provides an enclosure in which foods and beverage containers can be placed and uniformly heated with the heat generated by a conventional camping lantern. The versatility of the oven attachment is enhanced by the ability to regulate the temperature of the enclosure with a damper assembly. Yet the oven attachment is constructed such that its use and structure does not interfere with the safe operation of the lantern as intended by the manufacturer, nor does the oven attachment significantly diminish the lighting capability of the lantern.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an oven attachment specifically adapted to function in cooperation with a camping lantern. The heat from the lantern provides the cooking heat. The present invention is inserted into existing ovens functioning to improve the cooking characteristics and browning of food products.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,075, titled Microwave Oven for Vehicles, invented by Takashi Sakurai, a microwave oven for a camping or other vehicle includes a heating room in which an object is heating by applying microwaves thereto, a microwave guide to propagate the microwaves into the heating room, a magnetron to produce the microwave for the microwave guide, and a voltage supply device to supply the magnetron with an appropriate voltage. The voltage supply device includes a transformer to boost the three-phase AC voltage from an alternator mounted on the vehicle, and a rectifying circuit to rectify the three-phase AC voltage boosted by the transformer. The magnetron receives the voltage rectified. The heater terminal and other main terminal of the magnetron are connected to terminals of the battery mounted on the vehicle.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a microwave oven for a camping or other vehicle. The patented invention is not similar to present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,753, titled Radiant Heat Collector, invented by Leo Zayauskas, a radiant heat collector is disclosed in the form of a reflector oven. The oven collects heat from a heat source adjacent to the oven. The reflective surfaces are detachably secured to end plates, which plates are of a generally rectangular configuration. Tie rods may be used to retain the grill assembly, or tabs on either the grill or on the reflective surfaces, or on both, and may be used for this purpose with or without tie rods. The assembled reflector is of a generally elliptical section shape (rather than parabolic) to enhance the thorough heating of the material placed on the grill to be heated. The elliptical section encompasses one end of an ellipse about one focus line and a source of heat may be conveniently located at the other focus line. The major axis of the ellipse dips downward from the section to the heat source and the rack or grill is positioned under the section focus line essentially to one side of the major axis. The source of heat for the grill is generally an external source, such as a fire, positioned in front of and fairly close to the oven at the elliptical external focus line. The oven is readily assembled or disassembled to form a compact package and may be used indoors with a fireplace, for example, or outdoors when camping or picnicking.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an oven which collects heat from a heat source adjacent to the oven such as an open fire. The patented invention has reflective focused surfaces for the purpose of reflecting heat toward the food product to be cooked. The patented invention is not designed to function on top of a stove burner. The present invention is a device which is placed inside an oven to improve the cooking properties and contain splatter from food products. The interior surface of the cube is heat reflective material. Venturi holes are critically placed to circulate air flow to improve the cooking characteristics and browning of food products.
The above patented inventions differ from the present invention because they fail to describe or claim at least one combination of the following features depicted in the present invention including an oven insert, having a cube like shape with a top opening cover, which is placed in an oven. The prior art inventions further, lack an interior surface of heat reflective material. Critically placed venturi holes function to circulate air flow and to improve the cooking characteristics of the oven.
Numerous innovations for disposable oven liner have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.